Beast in the Forest
by Shoe and Slick
Summary: When Lilo and her ohana, and the hula class girls and there ohana, and the hula teacher go on a camping trip in the jungle, a beast waits for them.rnRated R for strong blood and gore, Strong violence, strong talk of killingrnMUST READ, my first fanfic.


Experiment Unknown Beast

Chapter 1

First day

Lilo, Pleakley ,Jumba, Nani, stitch , and the hula class went on a camping trip to the louka jungle. The Louka jungle had been know for missing and found dead people, they all got out of the bus. "wierdlo had to come, come on girls." Lilo and her ohana got out of the bus. It was starting to get dark."ok ohanas, time to sleep" said the hula teacher. They all got into there sleeping bags. "stitch, reach me my hula skirt." "Go to sleep lilo" said Nani. "I like this place" said pleakley. 4:34 in the morning. Mrtyle wanted a drink, so she walked over to a small pond. She reached her hand down, and was grabbed down into the water. A red puddle of blood came up onto the water. Next morning Mrs. and Mr. Edman were looking for myrtle. "oh, god iv'e lost my baby" cried mrs. Edman. "It's ok, will find her honey" conforted mr. Edman. "Ok, everyone look for myrtle." said The hula teacher. Nani,and all the others kid's parents looked in the far jungle. The kids looked around the pond.

"oh gosh!" said one of mrytle's friend. All the parents ran over. Myrtle's body floated in the water. They got her out of the water. She was not dead, but badly hurt. Her arms and legs were bit on. The pond was very bloody. Mrytle's mom and dad took care of her.

Chapter 2

what is it

Another night fell. Everyone got in there sleeping bags. The bushes shook. A beast crawled out, it was stitches size. Sharp claws, teeth, and a bloody mouth. It creeped torward Jessica, myrtle's one friend. It picked her up, and ran into the forest. Everyone woke up. "my, child, my child." cried ms. Luara. "what is going on" said the hula teacher. "she's missing" said ms. Luara, jessica's mom. "another" said the hula teacher. A loud scream was heard. "Jessica" said ms. Luara. She ran into the forest. Then she screamed. The rest of them except mrtyle and her family ran up to where ms. Luara was. On the path, blood was on the trees. "what is it" said Lilo. "a animal, or alien" said Nani. They found Jessica on the path. She was laying on the ground. Her arm was halfly chewed off. The hula teacher picked up Jessica. They walked up some more. Ms. Luara was on the ground. Lilo saw the beast. "Look, over there" The gang looked down the path where lilo was pointing. The beast crawled torwards them. They ran. The hula teacher fell down. The beast grabbed the hula teacher. He started to eat on him. They ran back to the camp. Mr. and Mrs. Edman were crying. Mrytle isn't breathing. "Here I'll use my cell phone, darn, it's dead" said Nani. Jessica, the hula teacher, and Jessica are back there. Night fell. Each person had a shift to watch the camp. Mrytle's other friend, Ashley was on shift. She was in such a comfertable postition, she fell asleep. The beast saw her. He grabbed her and dragged her into the jungle.

When they woke up, Ashley's parents were crying. They all went on a search trip. They took the path, that they did last time, The hula teacher, Jessica, and Ms. Luara was badly hurt. No sighn of Ashley. Then up the path stitch got a clear view of the beast. "cousin,beast cousin" said stitch. "Jumba." said Lilo.

"yes, I did it, the beast I made it, number unknown, ha, ha!" said jumba. Ashley was found on the path. Bite marks and blood was rushing out of her. Then the beast grabbed Lilo. Nani hit it. The beast jumped on to Nani. It bit her one time. Stitch grabbed the beast, and slung it into the forest. Nani grabbed her arm. Blood came out from her wound.

Chapter 3

Killing it

All the wounded were at the camp. The rest went out. Each had a stick, very sharp. The beast was up in a tree. It jumped on Jumba. Stitch grabbed it. He beat it to the ground. He was punching it, the beast silenced. Stitch raised up. They all went back to camp. Nani made contact with the hospital and police. Mrtyle had a badly wounds, she recovered a week later. Jessica had a chewed off toe on her foot, she recovered 2 weeks later. Ms. luara was badly hurt, she had been bitten so much, she lost 60 of her blood,

she recovered 5 weeks later. The hula teacher had suffered eternal bleeding, he recovered 3 weeks later. Ashley had minor wounds, she recovered 5 days later. Nani only had a bite. She recovered in 2 days. The rest would never forget what happened. 5:00 a.m. in the jungle, the beast raised up, he saw the lights of kokuawa town.

To Be Continued.....


End file.
